


Find You

by RavionM



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavionM/pseuds/RavionM
Summary: 旧文搬运，现代娱乐圈AU，流行歌手M和经纪人HC，狗血警告





	Find You

他们在酒店房间里做爱。结束后莫扎特将用过的安全套草草打个结扔进垃圾桶，沉默地开始穿衣服。科洛雷多以尽可能不失尊严的步伐走进浴室，试图将吻痕与汗水一同洗去。再度推开浴室门时房间已经空了，他等待了一支烟的时间，随后同样动身离开。

在酒会上找到莫扎特并不困难。他搂着一个高自己小半头的模特，衬衫比最宽容的社交标准还多解了一颗扣子，与科洛雷多目光相接时的表情只能被视为挑衅。后半夜被粗鲁地敲开门时酒味与女士香水的气息像是扇在他脸上的一耳光。“你是一晚上要发几次情的兔子么。”他试图让自己听起来冷淡又嘲讽，说出口的语气却像个独守空闺的怨妇。年轻人只是一条蛇似的挤进房间，随着一声闷响将他背朝自己按在门板上，抽开睡袍系带缚住他的双手。  
科洛雷多半跪在浴缸里给自己做清理，动作因生疏而不得要领。卫生间的门开了。是莫扎特。  
"我没和她上床，"他突兀地说，"如果你想知道的话。"   
他别过头去没有回答。莫扎特走上前，屈膝跪在冰冷的地砖上，亲吻他手腕上红肿的勒痕。

从远处看上去莫扎特的白西装和浅色头发几乎要被闪光灯吞没，他想着下次要提醒化妆师底妆不要化得太苍白了。红毯上的年轻人不知怎的找到了他，抛来一个微笑。他有些僵硬地冲对方点了点头，随后汇入进场的人流中。  
手机振动了两下，他没有理会。下一个环节便是莫扎特作为颁奖嘉宾出场。然而一位工作人员匆匆跑上台，冲主持人耳语了几句。他趁这个空隙查看了一眼方才的推送信息。  
知名模特阿洛西娅·朗格因持有毒品而被拘留。他用了几秒钟时间来反应，随即触电般站起身，穿过人群冲向后台。  
他在休息室门口看见了助理康斯坦斯：“您来了——莫扎特先生他突然……我叫了救护车，但不知道现在该怎么……”   
科洛雷多冲进房间甩上门。莫扎特蜷着身子，撑在沙发上的手无法自控地颤抖，放大的瞳孔费力地瞪着来人的方向。他一把揪住对方的领子，以这间屋子的隔音水准所能允许的最大音量冲他咆哮：“沃尔夫冈，你他妈的——”   
“别，希罗，我头好疼。你干什么……”   
“我干什么？你昨晚和朗格小姐磕了多少？她今天早上被抓了你知不知道？”他攥紧拳头又松开，“我告诉过你多少次……你怎么可以碰那些东西？”   
“谁——阿洛西娅？”莫扎特好像刚刚意识到他在说什么，“可我没有——我们只是喝了几杯——”   
“我不知道你现在说这些还有什么意义，”他的愤怒好像因过于剧烈而猛地燃尽了，只留下一种麻木的疲惫感，“看看你现在的状况，你怎么有脸继续当着我的面否认？”  
“这不可能……您难道不相信我吗……”他的一只手以近乎痉挛的力道攥着科洛雷多的衣服下摆，眼神狂乱地扫视着。  
科洛雷多想说他不知道该相信什么，却已经没有了足够的意志力去做出回答。然而他也不需要回答了。莫扎特在他面前陷入了休克。

等待是一个经历起来无比漫长而叙述起来乏善可陈的过程。康斯坦斯来过一次，欲言又止，犹豫着说：“您一直没有接电话。”   
“我关掉了手机。”他头一次发现自己无法回答来自任何人的任何问题，好像他多年来引以为傲的职业素养就是个笑话。不过早在和莫扎特滚上床的那刻起，他大概也就不剩下什么职业素养了。   
科洛雷多简单叮嘱了康斯坦斯几句便遣走了她。他并没有感到困倦，只是很累。医院里惨白刺眼的灯光使时间的流逝变得模糊，下楼去抽上一根烟时他惊讶地发现天还黑着。表盘上显示的时间是凌晨三点。  
他端着一杯黑美式回到楼上，劣质咖啡的酸苦一直泛到胃里。  
到了下午，科洛雷多接近三十六个小时没有合眼时，医生终于宣布莫扎特的情况已经稳定，随时都会醒来。他站起身，把当天的第五杯咖啡扔进垃圾桶，打车回了公司。  
“为情所伤……？”“……疑似药物过量”“二十七岁俱乐部(*)……”，社交网络上半真半假的流言蜚语已经像野火一样流传开来，而未接来电，邮件与信息更是当他在出租车上打开手机的一瞬间几乎把他淹没。科洛雷多把脸埋进手掌中，深呼吸了两次，开始一一回复。  
(*二十七岁俱乐部指的是很多著名音乐人都是在二十七岁去世的，比如Kurt Cobain, Jimmy Hendrix和Amy Winehouse)

康斯坦斯敲响他办公室的门时已经是晚上十点。他可以让所有人相信这不过是一次小小的意外，与女人，性或毒品全无关联，科洛雷多苦涩地意识到，却唯独没有去面对当事人的勇气。  
“科洛雷多先生，”小个子助理低着头，双手紧紧握在一起，“关于前一天晚上发生的事，有些东西您应该知道。”   
“我看了莫扎特的血检报告，”他冷冷地说，“事实不能更清楚了，我不觉得还有什么可说的。”   
“我想要说的，是关于阿洛西娅·朗格。”  
“朗格是她某个前任的姓氏……她本名叫阿洛西娅·韦伯。您大概也能猜出来了，她是我的姐姐。  
“阿洛西娅很美，但模特这一行从来不缺漂亮的年轻女孩。现在人们说她在上升期能拿到那么多机会是因为幸运，可怎么会有那样的事情？  
“十几岁的时候我就对姐姐说以后也要像她那样做个模特。起初她总是恶狠狠地说不行，亲爱的，你长得太矮，线条不够匀称，腿太粗……但我那时是个倔头倔脑的小傻瓜。有一天她喝醉了之后回到家，把高跟鞋一蹬瘫在沙发上。我又去烦她，而她以我从未听过的语气说，施坦茨，有些话我只说一遍，你给我听清楚了……  
“……就是这样。我并不知道莫扎特先生做了或没做什么，只是希望您能知道，这样的事也可能在他的身上发生，而他一无所知。”她看上去仍然很紧张，语气却变得坚定起来，“至于阿洛西娅，我并不期望您能够理解——我自己一度也不能——可无论是指使她做出那些事的捕猎者，还是那些并非全然无辜的猎物，都将她当作头脑空空的的金发芭比来对待，她又要怎样才能不迷失自我呢？”   
说完这些她便离开了。科洛雷多在空无一人的办公室里沉思了片刻，随即抓起车钥匙下了楼，驱车驶向医院。

“你是说他已经出院了。”科洛雷多语气平板地重复道。   
“您不知道吗？”医院的前台有些惊讶“可是办理出院手续的女士说她是您的助理。”   
缺乏睡眠和白天摄入的过多咖啡因开始使他头疼。科洛雷多揉了揉太阳穴，强打起精神，“康斯坦斯·韦伯？什么时候的事？”   
“两三个小时前，我想。”  
赶往莫扎特住处的途中科洛雷多拨通了对方的手机。他没有接，这并不是什么新鲜事。在康斯坦斯拒接了他的电话并随即关了机后，他才隐约感觉到了事情的严重性。  
莫扎特租住的顶层公寓离公司很近。公寓管理员不久前才见到他上了楼又离开。房间内一如既往乱得像是被飓风袭击过，耳机挂在衣帽架上，奖杯和啤酒罐摆在一起，莫扎特本人的手机搁在马克杯里，上面除了来自科洛雷多的未接电话空无一物。他差点错过被格兰芬多冰箱贴吸在家用音响上的便条，龙飞凤舞地写着“别担心，不是和康斯坦斯私奔去了”，一笔划成的WAM三个字母占了大半张纸，可能是平时给粉丝签得太过顺手的缘故。  
弗兰茨·刚达卡在深夜接起弟弟的电话时并未完全清醒，因而用了好一会儿才从对方急促甚至混乱的话语中理清他在说什么。  
“希罗尼穆斯，你知道我不该利用警局的资源为你的工作——”   
“这是……私人事务，”电话另一端的人截住了他的话头，“非常私人。”   
“我知道了。”他顿了顿，试探着问，“一切都还好吗？你听上去……很累。”   
“漫长的一天而已。”短暂的沉默，“谢谢你，弗兰茨。晚安。”

两天以后他才接到了兄长的电话，通知他康斯坦斯·韦伯的手机终于成功被定位到，出现在一家乐购里。在停车场堵到领着两个购物袋的康斯坦斯时，对方并没有显得太过惊讶。  
“不要再浪费我的时间，”科洛雷多单刀直入，“莫扎特在哪儿。”   
他通常不需要用到这种语气对下属说话。康斯坦斯明显地往后缩了缩，开口时声音也有些颤抖：“沃尔夫冈现在恐怕不会想见到您。”   
“沃尔夫冈”，哈。   
“说些我不知道的，韦伯小姐。”他讽刺地扯起一边嘴角。   
“我是认真的，科洛雷多先生。”她把购物袋掼在车前盖上，发出沉闷的声响，“您难道以为他这两天一直和我待在一起？沃尔夫冈把自己关在席卡内德的别墅里已经两天了，不愿意和任何人交流。”   
“您知道他独自在医院醒来以后发现了什么？他失声了，像是死神放下了镰刀，却扼住了他的喉咙。”

按康斯坦斯的说法从市中心开到那栋别墅要将近三小时。科洛雷多站在大门前时，天已经黑了下来。目力所及之处一派荒无人烟的景象，也难怪席卡内德那样的派对动物一时冲动买下房子便没有再光顾过。  
窗户内没有一丝光透出来。他屏住呼吸打开密码锁，心如擂鼓，血液在耳边轰鸣。不多的家具上都罩着白布，远看像是不合时宜的万圣节幽灵。门廊地板上积着厚厚的灰，一串凌乱的脚印通往楼梯上。  
二楼只有走廊尽头的一扇门开着。他走到门口。书桌和地上散落着速冻食品包装盒和空酒瓶，角落里的人头上罩着一副大耳机，在笔电上敲敲打打，屏幕亮着幽暗的光。他走到近前时对方才发现房间里另一个人的存在。莫扎特从椅子上转过身来，在黑暗中看不清表情，犹疑着用双手环住他的腰，脸埋在他的胸口。科洛雷多小心翼翼抬起一只手抚摸着年轻人凌乱的金发，月光从窗外泻进来，投下沉默的影子。

 

针对阿洛西娅·朗格的所有指控被撤销的消息并没有登上娱乐版头条，大概是因为编辑们深谙读者总是对荒诞与惨剧更感兴趣。当天下午，科洛雷多收到了一封未署名的邮件。  
“感谢莫扎特先生的沉默，”上面写道，“这样对所有人都更好。”  
附件是一段音频，文件名是那一晚的日期。他犹豫了几秒，然后点开。  
“……没有什么比拒绝一位富有魅力的女士更令人遗憾了，亲爱的阿洛西娅。”音量并不大，但听起来足够清晰，“不过请理解，还有人等着我呢，或者至少，我希望他会等我。  
“诶，说漏嘴了？你得替我保密呀，阿洛西娅，不然他又该数落我了。用故事来交换？好吧好吧，那就恭敬不如从命了。  
“……我不记得这一切是怎么开始的。父亲觉得无法再控制叛逆期的我时，就让科洛雷多代替他做了我的经纪人。我不能恨爸爸，所有那些迷茫，愤怒和荷尔蒙便都发泄到了他身上。我浪费了太多时间才意识到对他的感情不是恨，而是……某种比恨要强烈得多的情感。  
一阵短暂的静音，他猜想是剪辑的痕迹。  
“……如果我只是想要个炮友，那他当然算是个模范，好像他在床上和床下是两个人——这当然是个比喻，并不是说我们只在床上……呃……  
”可那也让我觉得他不在乎。我们仍然争执，他在半个小时前我们刚搞过的那间会议室里当着所有人的面指责我任性妄为，而我用脏话骂回去。我在脸书取关他的次数和贾斯汀比伯与赛琳娜戈麦斯复合又分手的频率不相上下，因为我总是一周之内把关注加回去。  
“在独处的时候他总是沉默。'可是你爱我吗？'我无数次想这样问他。但最终，我也只是回以同样的沉默。  
“其实，他最好还是不要爱我，因为我永远会觉得那还不够。我想要的像是体育场里上万人沸腾的星海，红毯两侧的尖叫与闪光灯。我要他爱我是所有人加起来的总和，或许还要更多。  
“然后我才会告诉他，我也爱他，就像他爱我那样。  
“……啊呀，我的确不能再喝了。我是不是说了些荒唐的傻话？现在叫我站起来，恐怕连直线也走不了啦。好吧，好吧，那就最后一杯。 ”

“……我？贪心？也许吧。在舞台下欢呼的人们爱着我的光环，我的音乐。在灯光还亮着的时候，很容易假装他们爱的是我本人，而我也因此爱着他们。那种感觉让人上瘾。科洛雷多总担心巡演行程会把我累垮，事实却恰恰相反。我是说，那当然会每晚把你从里到外地掏空，可就像燃烧木柴，交换来光和热。那是笔划算的交易，我猜，至少在我还有东西可以燃烧的时候。”  
音频戛然而止。科洛雷多在电脑屏幕前沉思了良久，随后删除了邮件，又清空了回收站。

 

科洛雷多的银色阿尔法罗密欧行驶在空无一人的海边公路上。电台里刚刚放的是莫扎特的单曲，主持人此刻正谈论着那场使他已经从社交网络上消失了一个月之久的，突如其来的声带手术。他心头涌起一阵莫名的烦躁，切换到了CD播放。那是他拿莫扎特的未发行单曲刻录的一张光碟。  
听到自己杜撰的谎言从别人口中说出来使他多少有些罪恶感。莫扎特的私人医生只是谨慎地告诉他失声是心因性的，一般能够自行恢复，却说不上会需要多久。  
莫扎特拒绝搬回去，甚至拒绝见到任何人，而科洛雷多由于距离的缘故也不可能每天往返，只能尽量把工作集中完成，每周抽出两三天去陪他。医生叮嘱说莫扎特需要多与人沟通——即使是单方面的——因此科洛雷多也时常会在忙碌间隙打电话过去，开着免提有一搭没一搭地说些什么。他并不擅长没有目的的闲聊，也不知道对方是不是在听，又或者是任凭声音被转化成毫无意义的电磁波。  
抵达别墅后他在车库停好车，拎着外带餐盒和装满牛奶啤酒微波炉食品的购物袋向楼上走去。没有能把楼板震塌的噪音，也许是好事，也许意味着莫扎特的状态正处在完全相反的极端。如果说平日里他的心情是一个基于天气，当日行程和创作灵感等众多变量的，无法预测的复杂系统，那如今就是完全随机的掷骰子游戏，同任何形式的赌博一样输多赢少。某次他走进房间时惊恐地发现年轻人跪在满地的碎玻璃中间，神情木然。沃尔夫冈，他记得自己按着对方的肩膀一遍遍喊着他的名字，沃尔夫冈，看着我。可音乐家只是毫无反应地僵硬着，任由他替自己清理手上与腿上的伤口。  
不过他今晚看上去心情不算坏。科洛雷多在晚饭后告诉他新写的那几首曲子已经找人录了demo，莫扎特于是饶有兴致地听了，两只不安分的脚跟着节奏打起拍子。他这些日子的创作成果足够每年一张专辑出到八十岁，但每次他都会把当天写出的一大半扔进回收站再彻底删除。他没解释原因，科洛雷多也没问为什么。  
再之后他们从Netflix上随便挑了部老电影看。窗外不知什么时候下起了雨，电视屏幕上的美国西部则是烈日黄沙。  
“跟我说，这些年来你一直在等我。”男主角哀求。  
“这些年来我一直在等你。”女主角的嗓音冷硬，肩膀却因极度克制而颤抖。  
“跟我说，如果我没回来，你就活不下去。”  
“如果你没回来，我就活不下去。”  
“跟我说，你心里一直爱着我，就像我爱你一样。”  
“我心里一直爱着你，就像你爱我一样。（*）  
科洛雷多不太自在地起身说自己有个电话要打。莫扎特目送他走出客厅，又随即把目光转回屏幕，在沙发上把自己更紧地蜷成一团。  
片尾字幕开始滚动时年轻人抬手掩住一个哈欠，晃悠进了浴室。待科洛雷多看完从公司带回来的文件(关于莫扎特两周后大概是没法参加了的音乐节和电台采访)，并也洗漱完回到卧室时，他已经大剌剌地摊开手脚占领了大半张床，看上去是睡着了。莫扎特替他留了他那一边的床头灯，科洛雷多俯下身亲了亲对方的额角，然后关灯躺下。  
在此之前他们从未在彼此的住处或是酒店房间过夜过，好像早晨的阳光会让两人间说不清道不明的关系分崩离析。到这里的第一晚只是因为别墅里没有收拾出其他适合住人的房间，科洛雷多才睡了莫扎特的床，还恨不得像中世纪骑士那样在中间横上一把剑才好。不过第二天莫扎特并没有特别在意的样子，他也就当作了默许。  
倒并不是说他们之间的关系就此转了性。莫扎特会不分时间地点地将他按倒在沙发、书桌甚至厨房流理台上。科洛雷多在床上原本就不是多话的类型，而如今的性事也就被沉默无限地填满，像是某种古老原始的献祭仪式。莫扎特如果没有比平时更粗暴，也绝没有多少温存，眼神让他联想起密林中蛰伏的野兽。  
（*他们看的是琼·克劳馥和詹姆斯·迪恩的《荒漠怪客）

半夜的时候他被摇醒，眼前是莫扎特放大的脸。对方抓起床边的手机打了一行字凑上来，屏幕亮得他眼花：停电了。  
科洛雷多试了试台灯和床边的顶灯开关，确实没有亮。半睡半醒中他有些迟钝地意识到一阵凉意顺着裸露在外的手臂一路倒灌进被子里，想来是暖气也停止了工作。理智告诉他该去楼下检查究竟是跳闸还是真的因为暴雨停了电，但他最终也只是小声保证第二天没有恢复正常再打电话报修，然后揽过沃尔夫冈的肩膀，在困倦中试图留存住飞速流失的暖意。

第二天早晨醒来的时候电力已经恢复了正常，不过雨还是下着，没有要停下来的意思。从窗口望出去铁灰色的海面与烟灰色的天空同样阴沉，像是肮脏得看不出本来颜色的旧帆布。按惯例科洛雷多会在上午把他撵出门散步以防音乐家长期窝在房间里生锈发霉，但今天显然不是个好时机。年轻人咬着指甲，用一根手指在键盘上戳来戳去，又把打出来的词语一口气删掉。半个上午过去，他干脆把电脑一合，抄起吉他插上电开始solo，不和谐音使人联想起踩着《火鸟》的拍子跳舞的大象，让别墅里的另一个人万分后悔当初把那把电吉他从脏衣服堆里扒出来捎到别墅的行为。等到好不容易消停下来，他却发现莫扎特溜进了厨房，刚从冰箱里摸出一罐啤酒。  
“现在才上午十一点。”科洛雷多尽可能不动声色地说，“对于喝醉来说未免太早了些。”  
莫扎特拉开易拉罐上的拉环时好像认真地打算要泼上他一脸，不过最后只是当着他的面一口气解决了半罐啤酒，年轻人半仰着脑袋喉结滚动的样子让他一时失神。对方看在眼里，冷哼一声，把半满的易拉罐塞进科洛雷多手里，擦着他的肩走出去，回房摔上了门。

他发现莫扎特的心绪不只不佳而是恶劣是在午饭的的时候，证据是对方不仅没有试图把自己盘子里的西兰花偷偷拨给他，甚至没有如往常那样扁起嘴装可怜便全都吃了下去。有鉴于科洛雷多很清楚自己的厨艺并没有一下从还凑合飞跃到米其林一星的水准，只能说明他食不甘味，甚至没有注意到在吃什么。这让他自己也同样心不在焉，把碗碟放进洗碗机时险些砸到自己的脚上。  
科洛雷多宣布要打扫房间时年轻人皱了皱鼻子，溜出了房间，使他不免觉得自己像是遭人嫌弃的灰姑娘。莫扎特敏锐的听觉使他对吸尘器的声音有种非理性的厌恶，那双金贵的手大概也从没碰过扫帚拖把，却在把个人空间弄得一团糟方面有着过人的天赋，于是每周收拾房间的重任如今便落到了同样毫无经验的科洛雷多身上。他突然也觉得戴森吸尘器的的轰鸣叫人厌烦，震得脑壳发疼。况且他还自幼对粉尘过敏。  
他走下楼时莫扎特正维持着一个勉强没有掉下沙发的姿势胡乱切换着电视频道。见他来了，音乐家索性一屁股滑下地板，拿起记号笔涂涂写写：“无聊。明天不要去上班了？”他把写字板举到胸前，歪过脑袋眨眨眼睛。  
典型的的沃尔夫冈.莫扎特。科洛雷多只是笑了笑，半点没有当真：“我可没的选。我们两个里面，总得有一个人负些责任，收拾你留下的烂摊子吧。”  
话一出口他便自知失言。莫扎特瞪大了眼睛，脸上凝固的是那种在毫无防备时被捅了一刀的神情。他张了张嘴，仍旧什么也没有说出口，转身奔出客厅。一扇门被打开，又沉重地甩上。

科洛雷多在那张沙发上坐了一会儿，为的是让自己和对方都能有一些让沉默发酵的时间。门厅里散着鞋带的白色马丁靴还规规矩矩地立在方形地砖上，他以为能在楼上卧室找到莫扎特，却发现哪里也没有了对方的影子。一阵穿堂风灌进走廊——楼梯顶端的那扇门开着。  
莫扎特坐在楼顶的水泥地面上，背倚着边缘的栏杆，两眼望向海天相接的遥远一线，也不知道在雨幕间能看见些什么。深色的水渍从白衣服上漫开，黏附在皮肤上。科洛雷多犹豫了片刻，走过去也在他身旁坐了下来，试探着将自己的一只手覆上他的，触感冰冷如同雨水的亲吻。莫扎特动了动，没有拒绝他的触碰。他试图赋予对方一点自己的温度，却最终都消融在海风里，只留下一丝咸味在唇间与雨丝混合，尝起来像是泪水。  
“我不是为了责任做这些的，沃尔夫冈。”他最终低声说，“或者至少，我这样希望。”  
身旁的人点点头表示自己听见了，他于是站起来，走回屋内，年轻人跟在他的身后。

他们在淋浴下交换小心翼翼的吻，热水与蒸汽像结界将方才的一切隔绝在外。从浴室出来，莫扎特有些过长的头发梢黏在后颈和额头上。科洛雷多拿毛巾替他擦了擦，再用吹风机吹干。待他坐到沙发上，莫扎特便也跟过去，脑袋枕上年长者的大腿，两条胳膊以怪费力的姿势在眼前举着本书，也不知道是不是在看。他偏过头辨认书名：《爱丽丝镜中奇遇》。  
科洛雷多带着几分疲倦盯着电壁炉攒动的虚拟火苗发愣，手指无意识地伸进莫扎特的发间抚摸，蓬松的金发还带着点暖意，像缺了席的午后阳光。过了许久他才回过神，年轻人已经放下了书盖在脸上，眼睛却从书脊上方正大光明地偷看着他。视线交汇，莫扎特冲他笑了笑，尽管看不见下半边脸，弯起来的眼角和随之牵动的脸颊肌肉已经足够他在脑中拼出完整的表情：不完全是他熟悉的，肆意的笑容，而仅仅是一个笼罩着阴霾的残影。他伸手去摸科洛雷多的脸，摩挲他下巴上的胡茬。

他原本担心莫扎特的瘦弱身板淋了一通雨要发烧感冒，却没想到了晚上，年轻人依旧精神得很，开始头疼的是科洛雷多自己。莫扎特像只打碎了花瓶的金毛在他旁边转来转去，带着心虚又不知所措的歉疚神情。他无奈地把对方赶到一边，从药箱里翻出几片勉强算是没有过期的阿司匹林吃下去。他睡得并不安稳，高热带来光怪陆离的梦境，惊醒时汗水浸透衣衫。喉咙像被砂纸打磨过，他捂着嘴压下咳嗽声灌下几口水，恍惚间身旁的人好像还是被惊醒了，伸出手来去摸他的额头。他想说自己没事，不用担心，意识却又模糊起来，昏昏沉沉睡了过去。  
房间里一片昏暗，窗帘拉得严严实实。他发现另半边床是空的，这才抓起手机看了一眼时间——早上八点，而他定的是六点的闹钟。还有一条未读信息，是莫扎特的:闹钟响了好几次，你没醒，帮你关掉了。  
刷牙的时候他用一只手发短信要楼下的人帮他烤两片吐司，然后匆匆忙忙梳理了几下头发换上衬衫。走进餐厅时烤面包机恰好“叮”一声吐出印上了达斯维达头像的吐司。(那个头盔形状的烤面包机，毫无疑问，也是莫扎特指挥他从公寓搬过来的)  
“你该早点叫我起来。”科洛雷多往面包上抹黄油时说。餐桌对面莫扎特只是耸耸肩，继续对付碗里的牛奶谷物麦片。  
他从衣帽架上取下长风衣搭在手臂上，年轻人从后面凑上来，犹豫着亲了亲他的面颊，随即有些不好意思地移开视线。  
“我……”科洛雷多顿了顿，费劲把某个险些说出口的句子咽下去，“我会尽快回来。”

雨一直没有停过。好几个晚上他梦见一个白色的身影站在那栋别墅的楼顶上，海水愈涨愈高，几乎要将他吞没。然而梦是难以捉摸的，到了白天便像指缝间的水从记忆中溜掉，他也就只能带着不明所以的沉重开始又一个早晨。  
这一次行驶在那条海边公路上时科洛雷多不得不降低车速。风裹挟着暴雨从一侧袭来，雨刮器徒劳地在最高档运转。远处的峡湾上空不时劈下一道闪电，割裂晨昏不辨的天幕，让他在集中精力辨认前路时不祥地联想起《启示录》中的章节。  
房间的灯亮着，电脑显示屏也亮着，没有人。他在楼顶上找到沃尔夫冈时周围安静得可怕，他一时没有反应过来。  
“看，”沃尔夫冈梦呓般自言自语，“雨停了。”  
浓云翻卷着退去，夕阳自缝隙中漏下来，洒在海面上。年轻人眨眨眼睛，像是刚刚从梦中醒来。他不确定地舔了舔嘴唇，再度尝试着开口:  
“……希罗尼穆斯？”  
“我在。”

 

沃尔夫冈一整晚都在喋喋不休。在床上，无数个亲吻的间隙，他在说话；浴室里，差点吃了满嘴的泡沫，他在说话；餐桌前，解决着有些过迟的晚餐，他仍在咽下满嘴食物的间隙努力说着话。眼下距离年轻人宣布要上床睡觉已经过去了一个小时，他好像才刚有了说得疲累的迹象，翻个身搂住科洛雷多：“希罗，你在干什么呢？”  
“安排你后两周的行程。”他放下手机揉了揉对方的头发，“你今晚可真是够亢奋的，比席卡内德还能说。”  
“我这不是——哎呀，你算是提醒我了，席卡内德——”  
“怎么了？”他的神经又不由自主紧绷起来。  
莫扎特拨通了席卡内德的电话，对他解释：“曼尼这一个月一直在通过各种途径发消息轰炸我，而我，呃……一直没回。”  
“所以你现在就大半夜的打扰人家？”  
“他这会儿在南半球不知道哪个海滨度假呢，有时差的啦。”  
电话被接通了，莫扎特嫌一直举着手机太累，干脆开了免提放在枕头上：“嗨，曼尼，是我。”  
“沃菲？”电话那端的人沉默了片刻，“你个小祖宗还知道给我打电话？”  
“呃，”他转了转眼睛，在脑海中搜寻甜言蜜语，“我可是时时刻刻挂念着你啊，这不刚一恢复就打给你了么。”  
“少来。短信你不回，我又用脸书推特Instagram给你发消息，就连Grindr上都用私信留了言——”  
“等等，”科洛雷多忍不住插嘴，“什么Grindr？”（*）  
“靠，曼尼你乱说什么!”沃尔夫冈一下炸了毛，“我就随便玩玩的早就卸载了啊！”  
“哟，真不好意思，”席卡内德的声音里大概没有多少不好意思的成分，“我哪知道科洛雷多先生也在旁边听着呢。”  
“行了，我看别墅你是不想要回来了。”音乐家咬牙切齿地威胁，“信不信我住在里面不走了？”  
“你爱住多久住多久，我要回来干什么？”电话另一端的人奇怪地问，“你家科洛雷多不是早就买下来了吗？”  
“席卡内德——”他出声警告，但已经太晚了，莫扎特一下子像是嗅到了气味的警犬：“啊，什么？曼尼敲诈你？”  
“可得了吧，”席卡内德好气又好笑，“我看你俩得好好沟通沟通，我就不掺和了。”说完便挂掉了电话。  
“所以……”莫扎特坐直了身子，目光炯炯地盯着科洛雷多。  
“所以，”科洛雷多也从床上坐了起来，他无意识地用手指梳理着自己的头发，“我本想等到一个更合适的时机再说这件事。”  
“这段时间我思考了很多。我才那个沉默了太久的人，沃尔夫冈。我该给自己一个机会……在一切被沉默扼杀之前。”他偏过视线，又强迫自己转回去看着对方的眼睛，“十五岁的时候我已经认定了自己成年后的生活无非是郊区别墅，两个孩子和一条狗。但是现在？我唯一想拥有的就是在早晨的阳光下看着你醒来的权利。这恐怕也是我买下这栋别墅的原因，拥有一个……只属于我们的地方。”  
“告诉我，沃尔夫冈，你愿意给我这个机会吗？还是说我太过贪心？”  
“希罗尼穆斯……”他安静了好一阵，“你知道这听起来像什么吧？”  
“我知道。”  
“那，我愿意。”  
（＊Grindr是知名同性交♂友软件）

END


End file.
